The present invention relates to the field of wire harness fabrication, and in particular to a form board assembly for use in fabricating wire harnesses of varying configurations.
At the present time, each wire harness of a given configuration fabricated in a wire shop requires a customized form board for lay-up. The form board typically includes a plurality of fixed routing pins which together define the given configuration. Quite clearly, one form board for one wire harness configuration involves high costs when many wire harness configurations must be dealt with. The costs result from the need to create, maintain, store and set-up these form boards when a particular wire harness configuration must be fabricated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a single form board assembly which can be used for fabricating any number of wire harnesses of differing configurations.